


Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins Being jealous Would Include

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [12]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jealous, Jealousy, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, WWE - Freeform, lunaticxrollins, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: Don't be afraid to request.I do smut,fluff, angst,preferences & Headcanons





	Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins Being jealous Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to request.  
> I do smut,fluff, angst,preferences & Headcanons

 

**Roman Reigns:**

  * _Everyone at work knows not to flirt with his baby girl._
  * _But if it’s a by-passer or a fan, then he will give them a glare and wrap his arms around your waist._
  * _Or stand beside you and give the guy an imitating look._
  * _Roman wouldn’t take his anger out on you, it would be the person who was flirting with you or his opponent._
  * _Telling him he has nothing to worry about, that he’s the man for you._
  * _Roman knows you won’t leave him._
  * _But he still shows you who you belong to._
  * _Which leads to jealous sex._
  * _“You’re mine, baby girl.” He growled._
  * _“No man can ever make you feel the way I do.” he spoke._
  * _You end up walking with a limp._



**Seth Rollins:**

  * _Seth is jealous AF..._
  * _You’re his and only his._
  * _God help the man whoever flirts with you._
  * _Seth gets jealous whenever a guy even looks at you like you’re his next conquest. You’re his and only his._
  * _Seth specifically hates it when you’s come off a plane or you’s are in public and some fan decides to grab your ass, or flirt with you._
  * _He will wrap his arm around your waist /or/ your shoulder and pull you closer to him. Squaring his chest up and telling the guy off. Even punch/ fight the guy if he has to._
  * _“He’s just being nice.” You defended._
  * _“You’re mine.” He growled._
  * _Constantly telling him you’d never leave him or cheat on him, though that doesn’t sit well for him._
  * _He then will proceed to show you who you belong to when you’s get back to the room you’s two are staying at._
  * _“Do I have to remind you who belong to because I will.” He growled, as he pushed you roughly against the bed._
  * _Seth then would proceed to kiss every part of your body muttering “Mine.”_
  * _Rough sex._
  * _He’d leave so many bruises on you that not even makeup can cover them._
  * _Seth smirking when you walk with a limp._



 

 


End file.
